Caught
by iamkellylouise
Summary: They're not just caught once, they're caught again, and again, and again -and probably a few times more. Smutty Fun. Addex.


**A/N: Just a little bit of smutty fun. Time wise maybe after 3x12? It's not really important. Oh and I guess the time period that is mentioned in here somewhere would take them to 3x18. Whatever, you'll work it out! Oh and the smut is **_**totally **_**taken from a certain 'chair' scene in the Kate Walsh film 'Three Below Zero' it's the first result on YouTube if you search 'Three Below Zero 2' and it's a little messed up but seriously hot!**

**Reviews if you would, I love you all dearly =D**

**iam-kelly.**

* * *

She unbuckled his belt and pants and pushed them down to the floor along with his boxers, he stepped out of them and she pushed him into one of the chairs pulling off his shirt. She slowly and seductively slipped off her dress, followed by her bra and finally her panties, she kept her heels on because she knew it would drive him crazy. She edged closer to him, standing right over his body, her breasts in line with his face, he gave her nipples a little lick with his tongue, she lowered herself onto his throbbing member, they both groaned loudly at the sensation.

They started slowly, feeling every movement with each other, his hands held onto her back while hers wrapped around his neck, they kissed each other softly, they began to pick up a speed, Addison hooked her legs over the back of the chair, he held onto her ass tightly as he pushed in and out of her, her nails dug into his skin, she cried out loudly, she moved one hand down to her clit rubbing it hard. As she came to a climax she screamed his name, she collapsed against his chest, bringing her legs back down to the floor while he remained inside her, his cum filling her insides.

"Fuck that was, amazing" she gasped kissing him hard on the lips, he bent his head into her chest, sucking hard on one of her breasts causing her to groan "God Alex I…."

"Oh sweet jesus!" they heard Izzie gasp, they turned their heads towards the door to see Izzie, Meredith, Cristina and to put the cherry on top of the awkward cake Derek staring at them open mouthed.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Alex shouted when he snapped into the realization that he was still very much inside her and they were still very much naked.

They all backed out of the room, Addison pulled slowly off of Alex and grabbed her clothes throwing them back on, he did the same.

"What the fuck Alex!" she shouted smacking him on the chest "What are they doing here?!"

"Well, it's uh, Meredith's house" he stuttered.

"IT'S WHAT!!??"

"They were all supposed to be out tonight"

"Thats not the fucking point! You could've mentioned this was Meredith Grey's house! The one my ex-husband practically lives in now" she hissed.

"But then you wouldn't have come in"

"I might have done but I sure as hell wouldn't have had sex with you in the fucking kitchen!"

"You knew I had roommates and you still had sex with me in the kitchen! How the hell do you not know who I live with!?"

"That's not the point! The point is you didn't tell me!"

"I'm sorry"

"I could kill you right now" she grumbled.

"We have to go out there eventually" he said quietly.

"They'll all be out there"

"Probably, its not like this is a secret anymore"

"Oh shut up, come on, lets get this over with" she groaned.

He took her hand and stepped out into the hallway to see the 4 people who had interrupted them, she stood slightly behind him nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Addison, how nice to see you" Derek grinned, biting back the urge to laugh.

"Don't you dare Derek Christopher Shepard!" she snapped.

"So, what brings you here Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery?" he smirked.

"Shut up!"

"It's not like I haven't seen it before, although I think you gave these 3 a bit of a shock"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she groaned, burying her face into Alex's back.

"Derek leave her alone" said Meredith.

"What?! I didn't say anything!" he laughed.

"You're infuriating!" Addison grumbled.

"And you're a hypocrite"

"So are you"

"No I'm not"

"Yes, you are"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Am not"

"SHUT UP!" Cristina shouted "What are you like 5? So you're both sleeping with interns now, get the fuck over it and stop acting like children!"

"Ugh, I'm going" Addison said walking towards the door.

"Add wait!" Alex said grabbing her wrist.

"Alex I can't stay here, they've all seen me naked" she hissed "They've all seen me having a freakin' orgasm!" she said whispering the last part in his ear.

"You used one of my words" he grinned.

"Oh shut up" she said hitting him "Can I leave now?"

"No, you can stay, have dinner"

"Alex I…."

"Its not like we need to hide anymore, you're going to have to get used to everyone hanging out together, I'm sure they'll torture us with this for years but…."

"You think we'll still be together in years?"

"You don't?"

"No I do, I just, I don't know, thats a big thing to say"

"Well if it helps I love you"

"I love you too" she said kissing him softly.

"Woah, ok, break it up" said Cristina "We've already seen enough of this for one night now can you go and clean the kitchen so we can eat"

-x-

"So how long as this been going on?" Meredith asked as they sat around the dining room table.

"Erm, 4 months on Friday, that's right isn't it?" Addison said turning towards Alex.

"Yeah that's right" he smiled.

"So you were together on your birthday" said Derek.

"Hey! You remembered! Sorry, low blow"

"No, its fine, I deserved that"

"You were good at it up until the last 2 years, god I'm sorry, I don't know whats wrong with me, word vomit or something" Addison mumbled covering her face with her hands.

"Its pretty entertaining actually" Cristina snorted causing Meredith to kick her hard under the table.

"So when were you going to tell us?" asked Izzie.

"Tomorrow" Alex laughed.

"And you love each other?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, we do" Addison grinned.

"So, you're all ok with this?" Alex asked, looking mostly at Derek.

"Just promise me one thing…." Derek started.

"What?" said Addison.

"No more sex in the kitchen"

"We promise" Addison laughed.

"What! I'm not promising anything!" Alex exclaimed.

"Don't be such an ass, you either agree to no more sex in the kitchen or I won't do _the thing_"

"But…." Alex started.

"No more sex in the kitchen" Addison said holding out one hand "Or no more doing _the thing_" she said holding out the other "Hmm I know which one I'd choose" Addison smirked.

"Ugh, fine, no more sex in the kitchen but you have to promise me we'll do it twice"

"Deal" she smiled.

"Do we even want to know what 'the thing' is?" Meredith asked.

"Not really" they both replied biting back a laugh.

"Addison's flexible" Alex smirked, Addison hit him hard in the chest silencing him "Sorry" he mumbled.

-x-

**3 months later.**

"Oh for the love of all things sanitary!" Izzie exclaimed stepping into the kitchen, Addison was sat on the counter top, Alex had a can of whipped cream in his hand and was spraying it onto Addison's bare legs licking it off slowly.

"I thought we agreed to no sex in the kitchen"

"This isn't sex, this is dessert" Alex grinned squirting some cream into his mouth "See, yummy" he said through his mouthful.

"What's going on?" Meredith asked walking into the room.

"He was eating whipped cream off of her!"

"It won't happen again" Addison said jumping off the counter "Not in here anyway, moment of weakness, sorry" she muttered.

"Do you guys have some sort of kitchen fetish or something?" asked Meredith "Because over the past 3 months we seem to be having a lot of these moments"

"Sometimes it's too much effort to go upstairs" Alex shrugged "Ohh, stairs, that was a good day"

"Alex!" Addison hissed hitting him on the arm.

"Stairs? Seriously? You did it _on the stairs_!" Izzie exclaimed "Didn't that hurt?!"

"You sort of forget about it when you have a hot naked lady on top of you" he shrugged.

"ALEX!" Addison exclaimed hitting him again.

"Wanna go upstairs and finish the rest of this?" he said holding the cream up.

"No" she pouted, he pulled her towards him and squirted the cream onto her neck, she let out a squeal before he sucked it off.

"You sure about that?" he mumbled into her skin.

Addison merely turned away and walked out of the kitchen, Alex flashed a cocky grin at Meredith and Izzie and followed after her whipped cream in tow.

"It's like living with live porn" Izzie muttered.

"Tell me about it" Meredith sighed.

-x-

"We need to stop doing this" Addison sighed as Alex massaged her naked back slowly.

"Me giving you a massage?" he asked with confusion.

"No, having sex in inappropriate places"

"Doesn't it turn you on?" he said leaning forward and whispering in her ear.

"I hate you" she muttered.

"You. Love. Me." he grinned.

"Oh for the love of….the laundry room, seriously?!" Izzie exclaimed storming back out with a slam of the door.

"We should buy some locks or something" Alex chuckled.

"Or we could just stop having sex where we can get caught"

"And spoil all the fun?"

"Shut up" she groaned.

"You. Love. Me." he grinned again.

"Yeah, I do"

-x--x--x-


End file.
